


Awesome

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Swan Song Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Parental Jody Mills, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You were the stark opposite of Claire. Where she was a sassy troublemaker, you were very gentle and bubbly; she didn’t know what you saw in her and couldn’t understand how in hell she’d gotten such an amazing person like you in her life, but she was very grateful you did.Squared Filled: Claire Novak (Swan Song Bingo)





	Awesome

“Well, Claire has a girlfriend.”

Everyone’s eyes went wide. That was unexpected. Claire didn’t even know Alex knew about you.

This was supposed to be just dinner, Sam and Dean had shown up to visit and the table was just talking about hunt when Alex decided she wanted to talk about ‘normal stuff’.

Well, alright, maybe Claire had outed her and her boyfriend to them, but it wasn’t the same thing. She wasn’t ashamed of being with you or of her sexuality, but this wasn’t Alex’s to tell.

“How did you find out about that?” she questioned, clearly upset and feeling her whole face hot in reaction. “Oh my God, have you been spying on me?!”

The brothers were just stuffing their mouths with food while Jody stared at the two girls.

“Did you really think you could keep that a secret?” Alex turned to her. “You’re always leaving to go to her house and on the phone with her, and your phone is super loud.”

Claire pressed her lips in anger.

“At least I’m not planning to borrow Jody’s cabin to have sex with her!” she said accusingly. “And I won’t get randomly pregnant.”

“Enough!” the sheriff hit the table.

“We’re…” Sam started to excuse his brother and himself, but she interrupted them.

“You’re going to sit down.”

They automatically fell back down onto their chairs.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Jody turned to Claire and took a deep breath.

“Claire, why didn’t you tell us?” she asked slowly. “Did you think we wouldn’t accept your sexuality?”

She opened and closed her mouth, confused and surprised.

“I… I… I don’t know?” she managed to speak out. “I guess I wasn’t thinking?”

She moved her eyes to the people around her, feeling all of them  _ staring  _ at her.

“Gee, I didn’t want you to look at me like that!”

Sam and Dean exchanged a look and ate more food.

“Like that?”

“Like I’m a weirdo or whatever!” she said defensively, fully giving up on her plate of food and shooting daggers at Alex with her eyes. “Just stop, okay?”

Jody’s hand opened and closed slowly over the table as she processed the information.

“Well, I don’t have much knowledge about prevention from STDs and STIs in same-sex relationships between women, but I’ll do my best to learn and keep the conversation open if you have any questions. And I would like very much to meet your girlfriend,” she affirmed, turning to the two brothers. “We all would.”

Sam raised his eyebrows, unsure of what else he could say or add, and Dean cleared his throat.

“I hope you don’t feel like we wouldn’t like you if you weren’t straight.”

Claire’s whole face was burning hot now, and she hid her own face with a hand.

“I know!” she whined. “I just didn’t want to have this conversation. I don’t want to talk about it like it isn’t normal! She’s just my girlfriend, okay? Just my girlfriend.”

Sam nodded and Dean nodded, the first continuing to chew and chew, and she even doubted he had food in his mouth.

“I’m not hungry anymore. I’m going to Y/N’s house.”

“Is that her name?” Jody asked. “Come back before eleven.”

She left with no protest, grabbing her jacket and leaving the house just while Jody questioned Alex about the plans Claire had outed.

The house where you lived with your parents was walking distance from Jody’s, and it had a very different air from what she was used to.

Your parents… They were very present. Very, very present. There were pictures of the three of you around the house from childhood to now, and even ultrasounds from when your mother was pregnant. They always welcomed her warmly and your father was an amazing cook, which meant she always had something to eat that even after she had already dined at home, even if it was just dessert.

She knocked on the door, and your mother was the one to open it with a large smile.

“Claire!” she exclaimed. “Good evening! I was wondering if you wouldn’t show up.”

“Good evening, Mrs K,” she answered shyly.

“Come in,” she gave the blonde girl space. “Honey, Claire is here.”

She waved her hand at your father when he crossed the space to the kitchen, and smiled when you descended the stairs to the living room, instantly putting her arms over your shoulders and kissing your lips happily.

“Can I interest you in some Baklava, Claire?” your father walked to the door of the rooms. “I made it today.”

“Yes, please,” she nodded. “I didn’t really eat dinner.”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Oh. Then come eat dinner and then we can have some dessert.”

Before she could answer, you just guided your girlfriend into the dining room without waiting for her answer.

“Yes, she’s gonna have dinner,” you decided. “Come on.”

. . .

Claire just breathed in silence, feeling your fingers running over her hair and braiding it on one of those intricate styles she only saw on TV. Your mother was the one who taught you how to do them, she was a hairstylist on the local TV.

“Ouch,” she hissed when you tugged on one of her locks.

“Sorry, sorry,” you leant down, kissing her cheek several times. “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.”

You were the stark opposite of Claire. Where she was a sassy troublemaker, you were very gentle and bubbly. Actually, you were probably the kindest person she’d ever met in her life, always affectionate and never judging. In all three months you were together, you were very understanding, and even during your fights – or whatever they were, because you two rarely fought the way she saw other couples doing – you communicated very openly and went as far as teaching her how to deal with her bottled up emotions.

Honestly, she didn’t know what you saw in her and couldn’t understand how in the hell she’d gotten such an amazing person like you in her life.

You pinned your girlfriend’s hair in the pattern you’d mentioned earlier and offered her a mirror, letting her see the work your fingers had done.

“What do you think?”

“I think you should be doing people’s hair for money,” she decided. “It’s really good.”

You let out a short giggle.

“Thanks.”

Claire turned around, sitting in front of you and looking into your eyes.

“Thank you for letting me crash here tonight,” she muttered. “Well… All the time.”

You chuckled, shrugging.

“I like having you here and my parents like having you here.”

She opened a small smile, and you reached out to kiss her lips, but she pulled back a bit.

“So… Uh… Jody knows now,” she said slowly. “And… My uncles too. And I guess they’ll tell my… Father?”

Gosh, it was weird to talk about Sam, Dean, and Castiel like that, but she knew it was best to let you out of the hunter – or aspiring hunter – side of her life for as long as possible.

You smiled, biting your lip in response.

“Well, then I can meet your family now?” you sounded excited.

Claire nodded slowly.

“I guess so. I’ll call them and then you could have dinner with us.”

You gave her lips a peck.

“Awesome.”

You two laid on your bed, and you cradled her in your arms. As tough as Claire portrayed herself, there was a side of her – one she’d neglected for so long – that needed to be protected and you were right there to do so.

“Did she let you sleep here?” you asked in a whisper.

“No.”

Claire felt you take a deep breath.

“Can you stay until I fall asleep?”

She nodded.

“Yeah,” she whispered. “I can do that.”

“Awesome.”

  
  



End file.
